Painted With Love
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Ciel, pelukis muda berbakat mengalami kejenuhan dalam pekerjaannya, ia merasa kehilangan kegairahannya terhadap menggambar. sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Sebastian, penggemar karyanya yang bahkan dengan menakjubkan memahaminya lebih dari dirinya sendiri...


Rated : T

Disclaimer : karakter milik Yana Toboso- sensei tapi plot asli punya saya.

Author's note : fanfic pertama saya yang dipublish. Temanya kira-kira lukisan, yah pokoknya begitulah… hehehe…. Saya Cuma mencoba menghubungkan Ciel dan Sebastian dengan hal yang saya sendiri sangat suka, menggambar.

Ada Shonen-ai ringan, kata-kata yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang rada lebai, AL, OOC. Yah kayaknya sih rada gaje gitu… wakakaka… untuk yang nggak keberatan dan punya cukup banyak waktu, kritik, dan saran, please review.

Enjoy!

**Painted with Love**

"Aargh," Ciel membanting kuas dan palet cat minyak yang sedang dipegangnya ke meja. Ditatapnya kanvas yang baru tergambar separuh itu dengan agak jengkel. Rasanya ia begitu penat, ide-idenya yang cemerlang seakan pergi entah kemana. Di studionya yang tenang itu entah mengapa ia tak bisa menuangkan buah pemikirannya ke dalam kanvas seperti biasanya.

Di ruangan studio itu, berjejer kanvas, baik yang sudah dilukis ataupun belum, dengan berbagai ukuran. Beberapa lukisan menggambarkan betapa jenius sang seniman yang telah melukisnya. Perpaduan warna dalam goresan tegas yang luar biasa. Di satu kanvas ia menggambarkan suatu suasana tenang dengan warna-warna lembut, namun di kanvas lain ia mampu menunjukan emosi nyata walau sedikit suram dengan warna-warna yang sama kuat dan indah. Yah, tapi tetap saja sang pelukis jenius yang telah menghasilkan karya-karya cemerlang itu manusia juga, yang bisa merasakan penat serta bad mood dan jenuh selagi bekerja.

Ciel memandangi kanvas di hadapannya dan sekilas melihat kembali kuas dan palet yang tadi dibantingnya. Kuas, cat warna, dan kanvas yang biasa menjadi temannya itu entah mengapa hari ini tak bisa membantunya melepaskan rasa ganjil yang menyesaki dadanya, entah rasa apa itu. Untuk menenangkan dirinya akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman, lagipula cuaca sedang bagus dan rasanya sayang jika hanya dihabiskan di studio saja sambil menyatroni lukisan yang bahkan masih belum jelas apa menggambarkan apa.

Suasana taman cukup sepi siang itu, langit biru tampak bersih tapi justru dari suasana yang terasa damai itu ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya badai. Ciel berjalan santai sambil memandangi beberapa anak kecil bermain, sepasang kekasih duduk di dekat air mancur sambil tertawa, pasangan abadi kakek dan nenek yang tampak mesra sambil membawa binatang peliharaan mereka berjalan-jalan, pokoknya banyak. Biasanya merekalah sumber inspirasi Ciel. Yah, ia memang seorang seniman yang tampak cool dan tidak memiliki emosi, namun semua lukisannya memiliki sense yang tidak dimiliki oleh pelukis lain, bahkan para pelukis yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih lama malang-melintang dalam dunia lukis dibanding dirinya.

Setelah mengitari taman paling tidak satu kali, Ciel memutuskan untuk diam mengamati suasana di bangku favoritnya di taman itu. Ia duduk di bangku dekat sebuah kafe bernuansa alam, ia mengamati sekelilingnya, tampak olehnya sebuah keluarga bahagia sedang piknik. Pemandangan keluarga kecil yang terdiri atas sepasang orangtua yang masih muda dan anak laki-laki kecil yang paling baru berusia lima tahun itu membuatnya sedikit sedih. Ah… andai saja ayah dan ibunya masih ada...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Ciel.

Ciel berbalik dan melihat seorang pria muda tampan, pria itu seakan keluar dari buku-buku roman klasik –meningatkan Ciel pada salah satu tokoh vampire dalam novel kaya Anne Rice yang pernah dibacanya-, ia tampaknya terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata. Rambut sehitam kayu eboni, kulit putih walau agak pucat, dan lensa matanya yang berwarna merah rubi dan memikat siapapun yang memandang langsung ke kedalamannya. Pakaiannya serba hitam, tapi malah menambah pesonanya yang terkesan gelap dan misterius.

"ah.. tidak…" jawab Ciel agak sedikit terbata-bata. Sebagai seorang seniman ia memang peka terhadap keindahan, namun tampaknya keindahan yang dimiliki sosok yang sedang berdiri tegak hadapannya itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Ciel bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"ooh… maaf mengganggu kalau begitu, saya pemilik café di sini, melihat anda sedang terdiam di sini saya pikir mungkin anda mau mencoba beberapa menu kami sebagai snack siang. Perkenalkan, saya Sebastian Michaellis," sambut pemuda tampan berpenampilan serba hitam itu, ia tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"ooh… saya Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi…," ucap Ciel sambil menjabat tangan pemuda tampan yang terulur dengan ramah kepadanya itu.

"Phantomhive? Anda pelukis muda yang melukis karya berjudul 'Lady of Agony'?" tanya Sebastian, mata merahnya berbinar karena rasa antusias. Ia langsung menjabat tangan mungil Ciel erat-erat.

"eh… iya, itu saya…" jawab Ciel agak canggung. Aduh Ciel, kenapa sih kau ini? Kau yang biasanya selalu cool jadi canggung gini hanya karena berhadapan dengan pemuda rupawan itu. Dasar seniman, nggak bisa melihat yang indah sedikit saja. Tapi mungkin efek salah tingkahnya ini juga karena keindahan itu sendiri datang menghampirinya dan berbicara dengannya.

"wah, saya sangat mengagumi karya anda. Kalau boleh ayo kita minum sambil sedikit bercerita tentang lukisan…" ajak Sebastian. Walaupun dikatakan ajakan, Sebastian sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pendapat Ciel. Diraihnya lengan pelukis muda bermata biru gelap itu dan dibimbingnya ke dalam café miliknya.

Di dalam café Sebastian, Ciel terkejut sekaligus juga tersanjung melihat beberapa karyanya menghiasi dinding. Walau ada beberapa karya pelukis lain juga, namun tampak sekali betapa khusus perlakuan Sebastian pada lukisannya, semuanya diletakan di tempat yang terlihat dan hanya di bangku-bangku yang sepertinya khusus bagi tamu VIP yang sudah reservasi tempat duluan. Bahkan lukisan-lukisannya yang dimiliki Sebastian adalah lukisan-lukisan yang paling disukainya dan menurutnya merupakan karya terbaiknya. Sungguh kesamaan selera yang luar biasa!

Sebastian menyajikan sepotong cake Gateau Chocolate, éclair, dan secangkir teh untuk Ciel. Seperti ada Chemistry di antara mereka. Ciel merasa fakta bahwa Sebastian menyajikan cake dengan cokelat yang merupakan makanan favoritnya dan membeli lukisan karyanya yang ia sendiri sangat sukai, bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Ia merasa seolah Sebastian adalah sahabat lama yang sudah sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tak terasa hampir tiga jam mereka berdua duduk berbincang-bincang mengenai lukisan, seni, atau apa sajalah, Ciel merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Sebastian, entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesantai itu selama berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain, ia sudah tak ingat.

Tak terasa pula selama tiga jam yang berlalu cepat itu, cuaca cerah telah digantikan gerimis pelan. Awalnya kecil saja, namun semakin lama semakin deras. Sebelum badai tiba akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula ia tidak membawa payung, sebaiknya selama hujan masih belum terlalu besar ia pulang, studionya juga tak jauh kok.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, mulai gerimis di sini," ucap Ciel.

"Kau bawa payung?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menggeleng. "Tak apa, aku bisa berjalan kaki kok. Lagipula tak terlalu jauh."

"tidak bisa begitu, tunggulah! Aku akan mengantarmu…"

"eh tapi…" Ciel hendak membantah.

"sudahlah, sehebat apapun kau ini, tetap saja kau masih anak berusia 13 tahun, aku akan mengantarmu..." jawab Sebastian, ia tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Ciel, rambut sang pelukis muda yang lembut jadi sedikit berantakan, tapi itu tak membuat si pelukis berwajah manis itu jengkel, sebaliknya ia merasa seperti sebagaimana ia selalu disayang oleh ayahnya dulu. Wajahnya memerah sedikit. Haduh Ciel, jangan-jangan kamu father-complex yah?^^

"Agni, aku titip café sebentar ya," ucap Sebastian pada seorang barista berkulit hitam di balik meja, barista itu segera melambaikan tangannya tanda mengerti. Setelah itu diambilnya dua payung untuknya dan Ciel. Di jalan Sebastian gantian bercerita tentang dirinya, walau hanya sedikit sih, ia memang tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang senang membicarakan diri sendiri. Lagipula hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencapai studio Ciel.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku…" kata Ciel di depan pintu. "apa kau mau masuk dulu? Sepertinya badai sudah dimulai. Pulanglah setelah hujan benar-benar reda," ucap Ciel simpati, gerimis memang sudah mulai berubah deras, bahkan ada butir-butir es tipis yang juga ikut terbawa rintik hujan.

"ya. Kupikir juga lebih baik begitu…"

Sebastian memandang kagum, bahkan pada langkah pertamanya memasuki studio Ciel. Padahal bau cat minyak akan terasa ganjil bagi mereka yang tak biasa, tapi Sebastian tampak santai saja.

"ini belum selesai?" tanya Sebastian lagi ketika memandang kanvas yang belum selesai digambari.

"belum," jawab Ciel pelan, ia agak malu. Bagaimanapun Sebastian salah satu yang menggemari karyanya, rasanya seperti mrnghancurkan bayangannya akan pelukis yang cemerlang kalau sampai ia tahu pelukis yang dikaguminya itu juga merasa penat dan hilang ide.

"sedang tidak mood ya?" tanyanya sambil meneliti lukisan setengah beres itu.

"begitulah"

"tak usah memaksakan diri, aku rasa cukup lakukan seperti biasanya saja… tidak ada yang menyuruhmu buru-buru menyelsaikan lukisan baru kan?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengitari studio dan memandangi karya-karyanya yang lain.

"tidak sih. Tapi aku harus bersiap untuk pameran baruku… aku bahkan belum menentukan temanya, aku penat sekali belakangan ini," jawab Ciel.

"kalau kau sedang tak mood, jangan dipaksakan. Aku tak suka melihat lukisan yang dipaksakan, itu juga salah satu sebabnya hanya sedikit pelukis yang kugemari. Dan aku tak ingin rasa yang ada dalam karya-karyamu hilang. Jika iya maka aku akan sangat menyayangkannya…" ucap Sebastian.

Ciel menatapnya bingung. Sebastian tersenyum lembut seraya bertanya ", apa kamu tau apa yang aku sukai dari lukisanmu?"

Ciel menggeleng.

"aku merasa lukisanmu istimewa. Aku yakin sekali semuanya dilukis dengan cinta."

Ciel terpaku mendengar jawaban itu. Begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan ia sendiri mempertanyakan apa benar semua lukisannya begitu? Seperti apa yang diucapkan Sebastian padanya. Memang ia senang melukis selama ini, namun apa benar ia berhasil menuangkan cinta dalam setiap gores kuasnya, dalam warna-warna yang mencerminkan angannya?

"entahlah… aku sendiri ragu apa aku benar-benar mengerti apa itu cinta…" ucap Ciel, ia tersenyum pahit. "aku hanya melukis untuk mengekspresikan konsepku dalam suatu bentuk mengenai berbagai hal di dunia ini…"

"itulah maksudku, Phantomhive…" jawab Sebastian.

"aku tidak mengerti," Ciel menjawab sambil memandang Sebastian dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri. dalam setiap lukisanmu ada rasa suka untuk menggambarkan sesuatu. Aku merasa kau telah belajar mencinta,paling tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri hingga kau bisa menuangkan emosimu dengan jujur dalam gambar yang sangat kau sukai agar emosi-emosi itu bisa selalu kau kenang, baik yang positif maupun yang negatif, sebagai sebuah pelajaran, begitulah kira-kira, " jelas Sebastian.

Ciel menatapnya dan Sebastian langsung menambahkan ", maaf aku tak bermaksud ikut campur ataupun sok tahu. Tapi itulah tafsiranku mengenai lukisanmu. Mungkin kau agak tidak mengerti…"

Mendengar penjelasan Sebastian dan rasa tak enak hati yang tersirat di dalam setiap kata-katanya, Ciel tersenyum. Rasanya beban pikirannya yang membuatnya penat seolah hilang sudah tak berbekas.

_Ah,pasti ia merasa sok tahu padahal aku sendiri baru benar-benar memahami diriku setelah mendengarkannya. Aku heran bagaimana bisa orang yang baru kutemui seperti dia lebih mengerti aku dibanding aku memahami diriku sendiri, pikir Ciel._

"tak apa, terimakasih Sebastian…"

"untuk apa?" Sebastian bertanya, bingung.

"terima kasih saja…."

Sekitar satu bulan kemudian, Ciel mengundang Sebastian ke pameran lukisannya. Sebastian mengitari galeri yang luas itu dengan pandangan kagum, apalagi setiap ia menemukan karya yang menurutnya mengingatkannya akan lukisan-lukisan awal Ciel. Lukisan yang amat jujur dan polos. Tapi di ruang galeri itu ia tetap mencoba mencari Ciel. Sekitar dua minggu sudah ia tak bertemu pelukis muda itu karena katanya ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pamerannya. Sebastian merasa kangen padanya. Pada pelukis yang kadang manis, kadang moody, dan kadang… aaah, pokoknya tak tertebak deh, rasanya hanya dalam perkenalannya yang singkat ia telah mengenal cukup baik anak cowok manis itu. Melihat banyak ekspresinya yang menarik dan lucu.

Banyak lukisan dengan beragam tema, ada kesedihan, kegembiraan, suasana melankolis, romantisme, tapi satu benang merah yang menghubungkan semuanya. Cinta. Sebastian bisa merasakan bahwa di lukisan tersuram sekalipun ada kecintaan terhadap melukis yang begitu besar di sana. Andai cinta yang sama besarnya untuk lukisan itu dapat diperolehnya dari pemuda itu…. _ahh, sudahlah, jangan berkhayal Sebastian!_ Ia mencoba menegur dirinya sendiri.

Lukisan terakhir Ciel sangat luar biasa, lukisan potret ayah dan ibunya serta bayi Ciel dalam sapuan warna pastel yang indah. lukisan itu satu-satunya yang tidak dijual. Sayang, padahal Sebastian menyukainya.

"Hei!" seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Ciel rupanya.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"bagus… sayang yang ini tidak dijual."

"ooh.. itu koleksi pribadiku, tapi kalau kau mau aku ada hadiah untukmu…" kata Ciel sambil menyerakan lukisan yang terbungkus kertas biru. "beritahu aku pendapatmu yah," ucap Ciel sambil berlalu menemui beberapa kritikus seni yang sibuk memuji karyanya.

Sebastian bengong. Dibukanya hadiah itu dan dilihatnya gambaran potret dirinya yang dilukis dengan indah. ia tampak sedang duduk membaca di halaman café-nya. Adapun secarik kertas bertuliskan :

_**Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku untuk melukis dengan Cinta. **_

Wajah Sebastian agak sedikit terasa panas karena malu. Bolehkah ia sedikit ge-er? Entah mengapa dari lukisan potretnya itu ia merasa sang pelukis telah membuka hatinya untuknya dan itu membuatnya senang sekaligus malu. Mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan dalam menafsirkannya, tapi dari lukisan itu ia merasa Ciel juga telah melukisnya dengan cinta.

Lukisan itu benar-benar indah, gambar dirinya begitu hidup di sana. Warna matanya yang merah rubi, rambut hitam halus yang jatuh dengan indahnya membingkai garis wajah dan rahangnya yang kokoh, ekspresinya… rasanya mustahil seseorang bisa melukis seindah dan senyata itu apabila sang seniman tak cukup dalam mencintai orang yang menjadi objek dalam lukisannya.

Sebastian memandang Ciel, sosok mungilnya sedang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa kritikus seni yang beberapa di antaranya memang sudah sangat terkenal seperti Aberline, Middleford, dan Druitt. Sudahkah ia memperhatikan betapa manisnya Ciel hari itu…

Sebastian tersenyum dan ia bergumam pelan.

"kuarasa seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih, untuk lukisanmu yang begitu indah. Terima kasih….. Ciel"


End file.
